ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Raven Awakes
Plot The episode starts showing a city from above. The scene then shows outside a house. The camera zooms into a window and we can see a messy room with the blanket on the bed being swollen. The camera zooms to the alarm next to the bed. The alarm then starts beeping. An arm comes from under the blanket, and hits it. The arm then grabs the blanket, and throws it on the floor. The camera zooms out revealing a sixteen years old boy with brown hair and eyes, wearing a black singlet, pants and shoes. Boy: Man, I’m still so *yawns* sleepy. He gets up. Boy: But whatever. The scene then shows another messy room with a table in the middle, and toast on it. The boy comes in, but now wearing a white shirt with a green tie, the same black pants, and also black shoes. He looks at the clock on the wall. It shows 7.40 A.M. Boy: No time to waste. He eats the toast at once, grabs his red school bag, and runs out. The scene shows the same boy running down the sidewalk. He looks around looking at the big building around him. Boy, thinking: It’s surprising, isn’t it? You guys may won’t believe me if I say that only twenty years ago the Earth was almost destroyed. The scene then shows Earth from space, as multiple spaceships are flying against it. They enter the atmosphere and start firing and the buildings. Boy, thinking: The Highbreed. Of course, when this happened I still wasn’t born, that’s what my parents told me. They said that the planet was almost destroyed back then, and just when humans’ last hope was almost lost, other alien species came and help us fighting our enemies. And when this nightmare finally ended, those aliens helped us rebuild our planet. The scene shows aliens and humans building together. Boy: New technologies and knowledge were found, but the important thing was that humans and aliens started living together. He stops running as he reaches a big building. The boy enters it, revealing the building to be a school, with the students inside wearing the same uniform as our character, but the girls wear red skirts instead of black shoes. The boy enters the classroom, and sits on his seat, not noticing the new girl that sits next to him. He then looks around. Boy: Man, the whole class is here today. He then sees the girl smiling at him. Boy: Oh, um… Hi? Girl: Hi. Boy: Um, are you new here? Cause I haven’t seen you. Girl: Yeah, I just came in this town. Boy: Cool. Girl: Oh, how rude form my side. My name is Elisabeth de Propre. Boy: Are you from France? Elisabeth: Yes. Boy: Cool! I’m Alex, Alex Neoblud. Elisabeth: Neoblud? Alex: Yeah, It’s pronounced Neoblood. Elisabeth: It’s a bit scary name. Alex: I know. The teacher enters. Teacher: Everyone! Sit down, please. The scene then shows a dark room, with the only light coming from the giant computer screens. There are multiple people working, and a man who is sitting in the middle of the room watching the others. Suddenly, one of the screens turns red. The man: What’s going on? One of the workers: An unknown spaceship entered the atmosphere, sir. Man: Could you find information about it? Worker: Just a second sir. Here! Oh no, it’s a Highbreed ship. Man: What? Worker: And the worst, it’s flying toward Newland City! Should we put soldiers there? Man: Does we have an agent near? Worker: Yes, we have one in the city. Man: Perfect! Then just send some jets to take care of the ship. Worker: But sir… Man: Just do it! Worker: Ok sir. The scene then shows Alex, sitting under a tree drawing sketches in his notebook. He stops drawing and looks at Elisabeth. Even though it was her first day at school she already made a lot of friends, and right now she was talking with them. Alex: Boy, she is fast. Suddenly a near building explodes. Alex jumps up scared. Alex: What the? Red laser beams fall from the sky. One of them hit another building, destroying it. Alex: No, no, no, no! He looks in the sky, and sees a spaceship. Alex in horror: H-highbreeds! He stars running. Alex hides behind a corner and looks around. For his horror, some one-eyed yellow aliens, armed with red blasters are coming down the street. Their name is DNAliens. Alex: This can’t be happening! He prepares to run again, but his eyes open widely. Alex looks at his chest, and sees a big wound. He spits some blood, and falls on the ground. The aliens pass around him and continue running. Alex: S-someone? Female voice: What a mess you are. Alex looks up, and sees Elisabeth standing over him. But now, she was wearing some strange black clothes instead of her school uniform. Alex: P-p-please. H-help me. Elisabeth looks at him, and smiles. Elisabeth: What? Alex: S-save…me. Elisabeth: Oh. She lies on him. Alex: Argh! Elisabeth: That’s a big wound. She puts her hand on it. Alex screams in pain. Elisabeth: Don’t worry. She takes a small bottle with a strange red liquid in it. Alex: What…is...this? Elisabeth: Don’t worry. She pours the liquid in his wound. Alex: Argh! It… burns! Elisabeth smiles and gets off him. Elisabeth: See you later. Alex: No... He tries to grab her with his arm, but his vision starts getting black, and soon turned completely dark. Alex: Is this it? I died? What is this? The hell? Suddenly his vision returned back to normal. He looks up, and sees that the sky is red. Alex: What the? He looks around. Everything around him was destroyed. Alex then looked at his chest. The wound has disappeared. Alex: The wound. I’m alive? He gets up, and starts walking. Alex: Did I pass out when Elisabeth put that thing in my wound? Alex hears a strange noise. He looks at his left, and a black figure pushes him, throwing him in the air. Alex hits a wall, and falls on the ground. Alex: Ugh. The hell!? He looks at the figure. It is a black werewolf with bloody red eyes, two times bigger than Alex. Alex: We-we-werewolf!?!?! The creature jumps in the air, preparing a new push. Alex rolls out the way, as the werewolf hits the ground, shattering it. Alex: Not good. He runs away, with the werewolf following him. The creature reaches Alex, and pushes him again, this time throwing him on a car. Alex: My back! The werewolf jumps on the car, and grabs Alex by the neck. Alex: Good boy! The werewolf throws him in the air. Alex falls in a house without a roof. The werewolf jumps in. Alex: Please! No more! Voice: Won’t you fight? The werewolf stops moving. Alex: Who said it? Voice: I asked something. Alex looks at a mirror in the room. There was a black demon-like creature with horns on his head, wings on his back and red eyes. Alex: Uh, what do you mean? I can’t fight this thing. (Looks at the werewolf)No offense dude. Creature: So, it was given to you a second chance to live, and you won’t fight for it? Alex: What do you mean? Creature: So, you are going to leave everything and everyone you care about to get destroyed and killed? Alex looks down. Alex: There is nothing I can do. Creature: There is. Alex looks at the creature. Creature: You can fight. So, will you use you chance to fight and save the Earth or no? Alex: I- I will. The creature nods. Creature: Then come, deep into the realm darkness. Alex reaches out for the mirror. The creature grabs his hand, and pulls him into it. Alex falls into darkness that transforms into a black figure that resembles him, but with white glowing eyes. Alex wakes up in the real world. Not much has changed since he fell asleep. Alex looks at the sky, as his eyes become red. Alex: The darkness is here. In another part of the town, a group of humans has been caught by the DNAliens, who have purple squid-like aliens with one eye that look exactly as the heads of the DNAliens in their hands. They put those strange creatures on the faces of the people, but one of them kicks the alien away, and tries to run but meets a dead end. The man turns around, and sees that the DNAliens have surrounded him. Man: Please. Don’t do it. DNAlien: It won’t hurt, if this is your problem. The other people, who have already turned into aliens joined. Man: No, please. Someone save me! One of the DNAliens takes out one of those purple aliens. The man closes him eyes. DNAlien: Argh! The man opens his eyes, and sees a figure, wearing a long black robe with red lines and hood that have grabbed the DNAlien by the face and lifts it in the air. Figure: I won’t let you do as you please anymore. DNAlien: Ha! You are a fool! Wait! What are you doing!? Suddenly the DNAlien’s body turns completely black, and the figure absorbs it, leaving an unconscious human in the figure’s hand. The other DNAliens move a step back shocked. DNAlien 1: He destroyed the Xenocyte! DNAlien 2: I think he absorbed it! DNAlien 3: What are you? The camera then shows the front of the figure. His face covered in shadows, with two growing red eyes. Figure: I’m ShadowFire A fireball forms into him right hand. ShadowFire: Who wants to be first? To be continued… Major Events *Alex Neoblud, Elisabeth de Propre, Aron, the DNAliens, the unnamed man and the worker, make their first appearance. *The Highbreed second invasion begins. *Alex gains his powers. Characters *Alex Neoblud/ShadowFire (first appearance) *Elisabeth de Propre/BlackFire (first appearance) *Unnamed Man (first appearance) *Unnamed Worker (first appearance) *Aron (first appearance) Villains *DNAliens (first appearance) Trivia *This episode is just making the setting for the series. *Even though he wasn't mentioned by name, It's more than obvious that Aron was the black demon-like figure. Category:Episodes Category:Genetic